


Spider & symbrock short stories

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: Basically a " how much shit can we get into " but with the advengers and venom.





	Spider & symbrock short stories

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally started it on Tumblr but I'm moving it here!!!

" you are telling me, that that mass of black isn't a bad guy? " Bucky asks, from his spot next to Steve. 

" Yes, Venom isn't a bad guy. " Steve repeats for the 15th time. Bucky just stares at him. " He ate my goddam tater tots. ". 

White eyes turn towards him. " We did. " They say. A loud gasp is heard from the entrance to the room. 

" Venom! You can't eat other people's food! " He scolds walking towards him until he's standing in front of him. 

Venom looks down at him. " We sorry. " They say in a sad voice.   
Peter comforts him, " c'mon let's go get you two some tater tots. "   
Happy almost like a toddler Venom, the thing known to eat people, obediently follows the young man out of the room without a second thought. 

The two super soldiers stare after them, confusion evident on their faces. Did Peter seriously get Venom to just listen to him?!!! 

Tony walks in, a cup of coffee in one hand and the other pushing his glasses up. 

He surveys the room and says one thing; " the kid did it again didn't he? "   
They nod and now all three of them are going to need around 5 gallons of coffee. 

Bucky walks away from Steve to the door, " I'll go make some more coffee. "   
He disappears into the hallway.


End file.
